Infinity Ward
Infinity Ward '''– 'amerykańskie studio produkujące gry komputerowe, założone w 2002 roku przez Granta Colliera i Vince'a Zampellę. Jego członkami początkowo było 22 pracowników studia 2015, Inc. (autorów gry ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault), skonfliktowanego z Electronic Arts. 30 października 2003 roku Infinity Ward zostało przejęte przez Activision. Studio, którego zarządcami byli do 2010 roku Vince Zampella i Jason West, do tej pory wyprodukowało na zlecenie Activision sześć gier z serii Call of Duty ''(Call of Duty, ''Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts), które przyniosły wysokie zyski wydawcy i były wielokrotnie nagradzane przez organizacje branżowe. Gry te zmieniły oblicze gatunku first-person shooterów, ustanawiając kanon intensywnych walk, w których gracz współdziałał z kierowanymi przez komputer sojusznikami. Chwalono je za perfekcyjne wykonanie i złudzenie realistycznego odwzorowania współczesnych konfliktów zbrojnych. Kryzys studia przypadł na marzec 2010 roku, gdy studio opuścili Zampella i West w wyniku konfliktu z szefostwem Activision. Pociągnęło to za sobą masowe zwolnienia, w wyniku czego Infinity Ward utraciło swoje znaczenie. Uchodźcy ze studia założyli nową spółkę, Respawn Entertainment. Po rekonstrukcji studia rozpoczęto prace nad kolejną grą z serii - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''która pojawiła się na rynku w listopadzie 2011 roku. Pod koniec 2013 roku na rynku pojawiła się kolejna gra studia - ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. ''Na początku maja 2016 roku zapowiedziano następną grę z serii, którą jest ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Powstanie studia Infinity Ward ma swój początek w studiu 2015, Inc. Pod reżyserią Vince'a Zampelli wyprodukowało ono w 2002 roku grę Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Gra, osadzona w realiach II wojny światowej, wyróżniała się spośród wcześniejszych gier z gatunku first-person shooter w tej scenerii. W odróżnieniu od poprzedników symulowała prawdziwe bitwy historyczne z filmowym rozmachem, aczkolwiek bez specjalnego realizmu w rozgrywce . Medal of Honor: Allied Assault otrzymała nagrodę dla komputerowej gry akcji roku według Akademii Sztuk i Nauk Interkatywnych (AIAS) oraz wyróżnienia za udźwiękowienie . Po wydaniu Allied Assault twórcy gry popadli w konflikt z jej wydawcą, Electronic Arts. W obawie przed ograniczeniem swobody twórczej 22 pracowników 2015, Inc. opuściło spółkę i założyło w maju 2002 roku nowe studio – Infinity Ward. Jego założycielami byli Vince Zampella i Grant Collier . Działalność ''Call of Duty'' (2003) 21 maja 2002 roku Infinity Ward podpisało długoterminowy kontrakt z przedsiębiorstwem Activision, które przejęło 30% akcji spółki, zyskując też możliwość wykupienia kolejnych 70% . Kontrakt obejmował produkcję gry komputerowej Call of Duty, którą Activision po raz pierwszy zapowiedziało 8 kwietnia 2003 roku. Stanowisko głównego projektanta gry objął Zied Rieke, a reżyserem został Ken Turner. W zamierzeniu twórców Call of Duty miała się wyróżniać epickimi scenami batalistycznymi i realistycznymi animacjami. Opowiadała ona o losach trzech żołnierzy: amerykańskiego, brytyjskiego i radzieckiego, walczących na różnych frontach II wojny światowej . Do jej tworzenia wykorzystano zmodyifkowany silnik Quake III engine, oferujący technologię T&L i system realistycznego zadawania obrażeń oraz zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencję . Call of Duty, wydana 29 października 2003 roku na komputery osobiste , odmieniła oblicze gatunku first-person shooterów: w każdej misji gracz współpracował z sojusznikami kierowanymi przez komputer . Narracja gry posłużyła tu do oddania ogólnego obrazu wojny. Realizacja techniczna była wysokiej jakości jak na owe czasy, a misje – zróżnicowane i intensywne . Call of Duty otrzymała trzy nagrody AIAS w kategoriach: gra roku, komputerowa gra roku i komputerowa gra akcji roku oraz tytuł gry roku według Brytyjskiej Akademii Sztuk Filmowych i Telewizyjnych (BAFTA) . Dzień po wydaniu gry Infinity Ward sprzedało pozostałe 70% akcji Activision . ''Call of Duty 2'' (2005) Sukces pierwszej części serii Call of Duty spowodował prace nad jej kontynuacją. Budżet kolejnej gry z serii, Call of Duty 2, wyniósł 14.5 miliona dolarów amerykańskich, a liczba pracowników studia zwiększyła się z 25 do 75 pracowników . Druga gra wyprodukowana przez Infinity Ward również była osadzona w realiach II wojny światowej. Opowiadała losy czterech żołnierzy z wojsk radzieckich, brytyjskich i amerykańskich, walczących w latach 1941-1945 na frontach wojennych . Starszym projektantem gry został Zied Rieke . Gra została dostosowana do wymagań siódmej generacji gier komputerowych poprzez stworzenie własnego silnika IW engine, który obsługiwał efekty takie jak mapowanie normalnych, metoda energetyczna i shadery . Poprawiono też animacje postaci i wprowadzono zaawansowane efekty cząsteczkowe, takie jak dym i płomienie . Na potrzeby gry napisano 20 tysięcy dialogów, a w celu nadania wiarygodności wydarzeniom w grze twórcy zatrudnili doradców wojskowych . Call of Duty 2 ukazała się 25 października 2005 roku na komputery osobiste i konsolę Xbox 360. Podobnie jak poprzednia gra Infinity Ward, większą wagę przykładała do stylu opowiadania historii niż do realizmu. W tej grze wprowadzono istniejące już w grze Halo 2 automatyczne leczenie postaci, zastępując nim system apteczek . Call of Duty 2 otrzymała nagrodę Spike TV dla najlepszej gry wojskowej i osiągnęła sukces komercyjny – do listopada 2006 roku sprzedano 1.4 miliona jej egzemplarzy , a dodatkowa zawartość do pobrania przyniosła Activision zyski w wysokości miliona dolarów amerykańskich . ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (2007) Początkowo Infinity Ward zamierzało podjąć prace nad trzecią częścią serii , jednak produkcję Call of Duty 3 zlecono studiu Treyarch . W tej sytuacji pracownicy Infinity Ward zaczęli pracować nad czwartą grą z serii, zwaną Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Jej tworzenie zaczęło się zaraz po Call of Duty 2 i długo studio nie ujawniało szczegółów dotyczących projektu . Dopiero 25 kwietnia 2007 roku Activision poinformowało branżę, że nowe dzieło Infinity Ward będzie osadzone w realiach współczesnych ; później Vince Zampella twierdził, że wydawca gry wcale nie chciał zmiany scenerii wojennej . Głównym projektantem gry został Todd Alderman . W trakcie prac nad Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare stworzono nową wersję silnika IW engine, który oferował między innymi dynamiczne oświetlenie i cienie oraz efekty HDR . Call of Duty 4 ukazała się 5 listopada 2007 roku na komputery osobiste, konsolę PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 i Nintendo DS . W niej chaotyczną kampanię z poprzednich części serii, pokazującą wojnę z różnych punktów widzenia, zastąpiono spójną fabułą koncentrującą się na fikcyjnej wojnie domowej w Rosji. Przebudowie uległ tryb gry wieloosobowej, który oparto na punktach doświadczenia – wraz ze zdobywaniem kolejnych poziomów gracz otrzymywał nowe rodzaje broni. Wespół z nowoczesną oprawą graficzną przyczyniło się to do sukcesu gry. Call of Duty 4 otrzymała między innymi po trzy nagrody AIAS i BAFTA oraz dwie od Spike TV . Gra odniosła również sukces komercyjny: jej sprzedaż do maja 2009 roku wyniosła 13 milionów egzemplarzy , a płatny pakiet map na konsolę Xbox 360 pobrano milion razy . ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) 8 lipca 2008 roku Infinity Ward podpisało renegocjację kontraktu z Activision, na mocy której wydawca przejął pełną kontrolę nad zapowiadaną kolejną grą studia . Została ona zapowiedziana 1 sierpnia przez nowego szefa Activision, Bobby'ego Koticka . 16 września potwierdzono, że szóstą część Call of Duty (piątą, pod tytułem Call of Duty: World at War, wyprodukował Treyarch) będzie tworzyć Infinity Ward . Ponownie stanowisko głównego projektanta objął Todd Alderman, a reżyserem gry został Jason West . Kolejna gra studia również była osadzona w niedalekiej przyszłości i przedstawiała międzynarodowy konflikt między Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Rosją. Gracz przejmował w niej kontrolę nad członkiem elitarnej jednostki specjalnej . Zmodyfikowany silnik IW engine pozwalał w niej na dynamiczne zachowanie sztucznej inteligencji, które nie było już kierowane skryptami misji . Modern Warfare 2 została wydana 10 listopada 2009 roku na komputery osobiste, PlayStation 3, Xboksa 360 i Nintendo DS . Była najbardziej kontrowersyjną grą studia – wywołał etap masakry cywili na lotnisku, jak również nawiązania do zasady „don't ask, don't tell” i homofobiczny filmik promujący grę. Mimo to gra otrzymała nagrodę AIAS dla gry akcji roku , a do czerwca 2010 roku jej sprzedaż wyniosła 20 milionów kopii , co przyniosło wydawcy zyski w wysokości ponad miliarda dolarów amerykańskich . Kryzys studia (2010-2011) Dziennikarz Travis Fahs z portalu IGN, podsumowując dokonania serii Call of Duty, stwierdził, że dążenie do zysku zarówno Infinity Ward, jak i Activision musiało doprowadzić do konfliktu między obiema spółkami . Ten konflikt miał podłoże w zwolnieniu Vince'a Zampelli i Jasona Westa, głównych pracowników studia, przez prezesa Activision Bobby'ego Koticka dnia 1 marca 2010 roku. Wydał on oświadczenie, w którym jako powód zwolnienia zarządców studia podał złamanie kontraktu i niesubordynację . Zdaniem Leigha Alexandra ze strony biznesowej Gamasutra postępowanie wobec Infinity Ward było kolejną cyniczną zagrywką Koticka, który po słabszych zyskach z serii gier Guitar Hero zwolnił jej producentów . 4 marca Zampella i West złożyli pozew do sądu przeciwko Activision, oskarżając z kolei tę spółkę o postępowanie niezgodne z kontraktem i niewypłacenie wynagrodzenia za sukces Modern Warfare 2 . Oskarżyciele zażądali 36 milionów dolarów odszkodowania . W odpowiedzi Activision 9 kwietnia również pozwało byłych pracowników studia do sądu , co skłoniło Zampellę i Westa do zawarcia 11 kwietnia umowy z Electronic Arts w sprawie utworzenia nowego studia, Respawn Entertainment . Odejście Zampelli i Westa zapoczątkowało wypowiedzenia umowy przez innych pracowników studia. 6 kwietnia Infinity Ward opuściło kolejnych dwóch pracowników: Todd Alderman i Francesco Gigliotti . Tydzień potem umowę o pracę wypowiedzieli trzej kolejni zatrudnieni w studiu – Joe Shiring, Mackey McCandish i Bruce Ferriz . Kolejne zwolnienia objęły Steve'a Fukudę, Zieda Rieke, Chrisa Cherubiniego, Rayme'a Visiona , Marka Grigsby'ego i Paula Messerly . Do 6 maja 2010 roku Infinity Ward opuściło 35 zatrudnionych . Mimo to studio wciąż posiadało około 100 pracowników; tymczasowe kierownictwo nad spółką objęli Steve Pearce i Steve Ackrich . Część byłych pracowników studia dołączyła do Respawn Entertainment . 27 kwietnia 2010 roku 38 byłych i nadal zatrudnionych pracowników Infinity Ward pozwało Activision do sądu, żądając odszkodowania w wysokości od 75 do 125 milionów dolarów . W wyniku tego do dymisji podał się jeden z szefów Activision, Mark Griffith . Pojawiły się spekulacje, że studio może zostać zamknięte . Jednak 19 listopada 2010 roku prezes przedsiębiorstwa Vivendi Jean-Bernard Levy ogłosił, że skład Infinity Ward został uzupełniony, aczkolwiek głównym producentem serii Call of Duty stał się Treyarch z grą Call of Duty: Black Ops . Trwały natomiast batalie sądowe między Activision a Electronic Arts, spowodowane roszczeniami pierwszego z przedsiębiorstw wobec Zampelli i Westa . ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (2011) Infinity Ward po zrekonstruowaniu studia podjęło współpracę z innym studiem Sledgehammer Games w celu stworzenia kolejnej gry z serii, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Jej premiera została odbyła się 8 listopada 2011 roku . ''Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) 5 listopada 2013 roku Activision wydało na rynek kolejną grę z serii - ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. ''Za produkcje po raz kolejny było odpowiedzialne studio Infinity Ward. Gra zebrała dobre opinie, jednak nie można powiedzieć, że jest to najlepsza gra w dorobku studia. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) Na początku maja 2016 roku zapowiedziano kolejną grę studia - ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, która została wydana na rynek 4 listopada 2016 roku. Tym razem fabułę gry zdecydowano się przenieść w realia odległej przyszłości (parę lat wcześniej na ten krok zdecydowały się inne studia robiące Call of Duty- Treyarch i Sledgehammer Games). Gra została średnio przyjęta przez recenzentów, a jeszcze chłodniej przez graczy. Według różnych źródeł Infinitie Warfare miało jedną z najniższych notowań sprzedaży w historii tego popularnego FPS-a. Odbiór Gry stworzone przez studio Infinity Ward były ogólnie pozytywnie oceniane przez krytyków. Według agregatora Game Rankings średnia ocen gier oscyluje w granicach 90%: * Call of Duty – 91.7% (PC) * Call of Duty 2 – 89.8% (Xbox 360) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – 94.1% (Xbox 360) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 – 93.4% (Xbox 360) * ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''– 88.5% (Xbox 360) * ''Call of Duty: Ghosts ''– 76.6% (Xbox 360) * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - 78,2% (Xbox One) Infinity Ward razem z Treyarch przyczyniło się do wielkiego sukcesu komercyjnego serii, dzięki której Activision zarobiło 3 miliardy dolarów do listopada 2009 roku. W roku 2008 studio znalazło się na 2. miejscu na liście najlepszych producentów gier według amerykańskiego pisma „Game Developer”. W tym samym roku brytyjskie czasopismo „Develop” umieściło spółkę na 5. miejscu w zestawieniu 100 producentów gier, których produkty osiągnęły największą sprzedaż w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pracownicy Rubin_iw.jpg|Mark Rubin - były szef studia. Jacob_Minkoff.jpg|Jacob Minkoff - kierownik projektu. Tina_Palacios.jpg|Tina Palacios - menedżer ds. społeczności. IW.jpg|Pracownicy Infinity Ward. en:Infinity Ward Kategoria:Deweloperzy